deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight Sparkle vs Stocking Anarchy
Introduction RDS: Do.. i really need to explain why these two should fight? as Co-host The Voice in My Head, just call him VIMH VIMH: Stocking Anarchy, the Sugar lover of the Anarchy Sisters... RDS: And Twilight Sparkle, The Alicorn Princess of Equestria! VIMH:Well Im the Voice in his Head and he's RainbowDashSwagger! RDS: And it's our job to try to not get copyright strikes as we analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! @anytime/ anyother time central! Twilight Sparkle RDS: The land of equestria, A land of many ponies such as Pegasi, Unicorns, earth Ponies but of them remain a race of supremacy to all, the Alicorns VIMH:The Alicorns are the goverment officals of equestria and decide and deal with all of the political decisions and so the elements of harmony were assigned to do all of the hands on help RDS: the elements of Generosity, Laughter, Loyalty, Honesty, Kindness and of course, Magic VIMH: And thats were Twilight comes in, as the element of Magic, Twilight exceeds at..well..MAGIC! RDS: She has a variety of mystical and magic abilities as an alicorn she can also fly at slow speeds but she can also levitate through her own telekinesis and call even alter her own gravity VIMH: Her Telekinesis is one of her greatest strengths she can use it to move and stop things, can shot concussive blasts from her horn, summon force fields that are seemingly imbreakable, go into things like books, can turn objects or people into other objects, generate heat from her horn, project her voice as if she was somewhere else, trap targets in crystal, camoflauge, and even generate SMOKE?! RDS:Don't say it, Do not say- VIMH:"NINJA PONY"!! RDS:Ugh, well having these abilities is one thing but knowing how to use them is another, VIMH:Twilight is extremely smart, having done most of her life studying magic, which is how she got certain abilities like mind-control RDS:She used this mind-control to stop vampire fruit bats from eating away at the apples VIMH: She is also often the brains of her group but can often over calculate or over-think very little details like when her future self came to tell her to not worry about a "disaster" when she couldn't put it together that her worrying was the reason her future self came RDS:Never the less, Twilight is one tough VIMH: NINJA PONY!! RDS:Ugh (cues transition) Stocking Anarchy RDS: The world is a cruel and harsh place, criminal scum, supervillains and of course-- crap ghosts? VIMH: Luckly the angels above are there to protect us, or should i say on our earth RDS: Two Angels were sent to handle Earth's ghost problem and received medals so they may once again return to heaven they are known as the Anarchy Sisters, Of the two Stocking is the one who looks like she has daddy issues, as the more tame and goth of the two Stocking is very one-minded and not very strategic, preferring to attacking first and nothing else. VIMH: Luckily She has the weapons to do it, her ....stockings...wow really? ow ironic! anyway Stripes I & II as they are called, are spiritual Katanas that Stocking uses to fight demons, angels and ghost and can do that very well. RDS: Through they cannot harm humans they are surprisingly strong and can cut throw objects. Stocking herself is fast enough to block bullet fire and can even attach Stripes I & II to make a sort of dual katana. however, Stocking is more of a team player and is also very gluttonous and likes sweet foods almost over everything. VIMH: I just watched the whole Panty & Stocking with garterbelt Series RDS: Oh what you think about it? VIMH: Um..funny ya know creative, good animation, lovable characters but uhh...THAT ENDING WAS COMPLETE WTF!! WHEN IS SEASON 2! I NEED ANSWE-''' (cues transition) '''FIGHT!! Twilight flies through the sky minding her business when she sees flashes of white on the grounds of ponyville and hears screams of fright. She immediately flies to the ground to see Stocking robbing Sugar cube corner Twilight:"HEY Why are you doing this to my friends, explain yourself"!! Stocking:"Calm down, fuckface, im here to kill some ghost buutttt i need my sugar supply so back off"! Twilight:"Im afraid i cannot let you harm my friends, but you still have a chance of life, leave now" Stocking:"Hmph... Why should i? are you harboring the ghost... or maybe you are a ghost..." Twilight:"I warned you"! Stocking summons Stripes I & II and slashes Twilight but Twilight summons a force-field and retaliates with multiple concussive blast. Stocking deflects all blasts and charges at twilight and twi can only take the hit Twilight knocks Stocking back with her horn,throws chairs at Stocking, The Angel merely slices the chairs and rushes for the attack Stocking:"Damn it, you're the toughest ghost i've faced, but.. this is the END"!! The two magical entities clash with twilight generating heat with her horn and stocking using her katanas, Twilight tries to flee but Stocking corners her in every corner until they meet in one alley and twilight is cornered, the alicorn pleas for peace Twilight:"Please there is still a chance for peace.." Stocking:"peace? you're only trying to manipulate me.."! Stocking runs toward the pony and gives a very anime remark "the only peace I'M looking for is for you to be in pieces"! Twilight dodges the blade and fires her magic beam at Stocking Knocking her back, while stocking is knocked back Twilight traps Stocking in a crystal barrier, she closes the walls of the barrier and delivers the finishing blow ...or so she thought Stocking breaks out of the crystal wih Great Force and does a katana combo, while all twilight could do was scream! stocking kicked the bleeding pony to the wall of the alley and pointed her stripes at the ponies brain Stocking:"any last words you twisted ghost"? Twilight huffs and puffs and delivers a very sassy question Twilight:"do..do you like apples"? Stocking:"Huh"? Twilight turns her Stripes I & II into apples and Stocking gulps and looks at her "weapons" with great worry Twilight throws Stocking high up the air, and drops her onto the ground and summons a large safe over stockings head, leaving her immobilized, Twilight started to cry and said: "I'm sorry", the pony tears Stocking in half using her telekinesis and walks away to the pony doctor KO! Conclusion VIMH: Whoa, wait, the pony won, really..huh what do ya know"? RDS: Stocking had the advantage in speed and strength but twilight had every other category, VIMH: Twilight had smarts, skill and even more mobility RDS: Twilight was slower but had way more evasive abilities so Stocking could barely hit hit, also Twilight had more abilities to counter or avoid Stockings attacks, VIMH: Also Stocking is very predictable and only uses force as a way to attack, while as Twilight is very smart and can strategies against Stockings thrash and barrages The Winner is Twilight Sparkle Who are you rooting for? Stocking Anarchy Twilight Sparkle Who do you think will win? Stocking Anarchy Twilight Sparkle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:RainbowDashSwagger Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Stocking Anarchy Category:Twiilight Sparkle Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt characters Category:Magical Girls themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017